the_td_gangs_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Zuko
' Prince Zuko' is one of the protagonists from Avatar: The Last Airbender. During the events of Book 1: Water, He started out as one of the main antagonists in the series, when Zuko spoke out of term in the Fire Lord's war room he was forced to duel his father as punishment, but refused. By doing so he had dishonored his culture and received the scar on his face as a reminder, Zuko was then banished. To regain it he tried multiple times to capture Avatar Aang, who was in disappearance for 100 years. In Book 2: Earth, after the Siege of the Northern Water Tribe, he and his Uncle Iroh were being tracked down by his younger sister, Princess Azula, who was also being told by Fire Lord Ozai, their father and Iroh's brother, to hunt down the Avatar as well. By the end of Book 2: Earth, in the Earth Kingdom capital city of Ba Sing Se, he chose to help Azula in her fight against Team Avatar. Aang was brought down by Azula's lightning, Iroh was arrested, and Azula called Zuko a war hero for the Fire Nation. In Book 3: Fire, he had returned to his homeland in the Fire Nation, with his father, Fire Lord Ozai, being proud of Zuko for his actions in Ba Sing Se. But Azula lied to Ozai, saying Zuko killed the Avatar. During a failed invasion on the Fire Nation, Zuko decided to set things right, by facing his own father, telling him about Aang's survival and who really brought him down, and join Team Avatar by making it up to them. After defeat a man called Combustion Man, who was trying to take down Aang, he succeeded in making it up to Aang and his friends, but he couldn't regain Katara's trust. But, after Katara and Zuko found the man who killed Katara's mother and vowed revenge on him, then sparring his life, Katara had finally forgiven Zuko, and trust was regained. During Sozin's Comet, he and Katara decided to duel Azula, for the challenge to become the new Fire Lord. Zuko was injured during the duel, saving Katara from Azula's lightning, forcing Katara to face her alone. Katara gained the upper hand and chained up Azula, then she started to heal the injured Zuko, and thanked him for his help. After Sozin's Comet, he was reunited with his girlfriend, Mai, then he and Avatar Aang declared the Hundred-Year War over. Then Prince Zuko was crowned as Fire Lord Zuko, with both his sister, Azula, and his father, Ozai, who was defeated by Aang when his firebending was taken away, thrown in prison for their crimes against the peace and balance in the world. * Zuko will make his appearance in The Total Drama Gang meets The Great Mouse Detective to inform Team Avatar and the Total Drama Gang about Princess Azula's escape from prison, and will join his friends and the Total Drama Gang. Category:Members Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Men Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Teenagers Category:Benders Category:Humans Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Reformed Characters